The invention relates to foot bindings designed to be used on wake boards. Wake boards are a new form of recreational equipment and the person riding them can be towed behind a boat or a jet ski.
The wake board bindings are mounted transversely to the longitudinal axis of the wake board in the same manner bindings are mounted on a snow board. The wake boards have an 8 inch bolt pattern for each of the bindings and this is an industry standard. This makes all the bindings in the industry interchangeable on a wake board and these bindings presently weigh from 2.5 to 3.5 pounds each. The total weight of both wake board bindings add 5 to 7 pounds to the wake board. Riders of wake boards that do slalom and acrobatic maneuvers find the excessive weight, tiring, cumbersome and objectionable.
There has been a need for a lighter weight foot binding. Attempts to use plastic bottom support plates have not been successful because they flex to much as the wake board rider is performing maneuvers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel wake board binding that is much lighter in weight than what is presently available in the industry.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel wake board binding that puts the wearer's foot closer to the top surface to the board and gives them more leverage when making turns on the board.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel wake board binding that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel wake board binding that provides better support to the user's foot on the wake board.